Fixed
by KuncenKasur
Summary: "YA AKU TAHU AKU BOHONG TAPI AKU BELUM SELESAI BICARA! DIAM DAN DENGARKAN AKU!" BTS. Minyoon/Minga. Taegi/Vga. M for belibet. Just read. [end of Kidnapped!]


**Fixed**

[end of Kidnapped]

BTS fanfiction

Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit

Minyoon/Taegi

.

"Taehyung- _ah_."

Yang dipanggil menoleh sesaat karena terkejut mendengar nada akrab itu. Rasa-rasanya embel-embel di belakang namanya berbeda dari yang biasa si dokter sebut. "Iya dok?"

Ia ingin tanya kenapa. Tapi Taehyung memilih tak menanyakannya. Dia termasuk pada jenis orang yang akan terhanyut topik lama. Andaikan dia tanyakan kenapa embel-embel namanya dirubah, mungkin tak hanya ada satu jawaban dari dokter itu. Mungkin ada cabangnya; cabang satu, cabang dua, cabang tiga, dan seterusnya. Taehyung tipe penikmat obrolan dan si dokter tipe yang senang mengobrol. Mereka cocok bukan? Hanya saja situasinya kurang tepat untuk menggelar acara _cerita, dengarkan dan respon._ Taehyung sedang menyetir dan harus fokus ke jalanan.

"Bisa menepi dulu sebentar tidak?"

"Dokter ingin kencing?"

"Tidak, saya mau mengecek keadaan Yoongi. Sudah lama kita di jalan dan saya pikir efek obatnya mungkin sudah mulai habis. Saya niatnya ingin membuat dia tidur sampai kita tiba di tujuan."

"Sebentar." Taehyung memelankan laju truknya tapi tak langsung menepi. Masih di tengah jalan. "Saya ingin tahu dok, rencana Anda itu apa sebetulnya. Kenapa kita pergi ke pantai?"

"Ke sorga?"

"Pantai, dok."

"Iya, pantai itu sorga bagi saya. Banyak burung camar, ada deburan ombak dan matahari senja yang lembut."

Taehyung membuka mulut hendak menyela. Tapi sehabis titik nyatanya tak ada kata yang keluar lagi dari bibir itu. Kemudian saat dirasanya si dokter lupa bahwa dia masih punya hutang jawaban, Taehyung bertanya lagi. "Lalu hubungannya dengan Yoongi?"

"Jika dia terbangun di tempat asing yang indah, bukankah dia akan merasa seperti di sorga? Ini seperti kau mati dan tiba di dunia baru. Kau akan memulai semuanya dari awal dengan orang-orang dan lingkungan yang tak kau kenali. Dia akan belajar untuk melupakan masalahnya dan membuat cerita baru," tuturnya. "Saya pikir juga, kehidupan Seoul yang keras tak cocok baginya. Terlalu banyak tekanan di mana-mana. Internalnya tak kuat menahan beban, maka bisa saya katakan Seoul bukan tempat yang baik baginya. Dia harus _hijrah_."

Taehyung melirik. " _Hijrah_?"

"Kau tak tahu apa itu _hijrah_? Itu istilah yang sering digunakan orang muslim untuk memaknai kata pindah dengan lebih mendalam. Bukan perkara raga yang pindah tempat semata. Tapi hatinya, jiwanya juga. Dari yang tak cukup baik, kepada yang baik. Dari yang baik kepada yang lebih baik." kata dokter itu. Dan ini merupakan pengetahuan baru bagi Taehyung yang tak begitu intelek. Dia mengangguk-anggukkan kepala dengan mulut membentuk O panjang. Takjub juga. Rasanya seperti mendengar khotbah.

"Apa Anda aktivis penggiat kerukunan antar umat beragama?"

Dokter itu terkekeh, lalu meringis. "Tidak juga. Saya bahkan tak ingat kapan terakhir kali saya ibadah di gereja."

Taehyung pun akhirnya menepi. Truk itu berhenti di badan jalan. Dia masih membiarkan mesin truknya hidup sementara si dokter membuka pintu dan turun dengan takut-takut.

"Langsung jalan saja kalau saya sudah di belakang, tidak usah tunggu saya kembali!"

Seruan si dokter dia jawab dengan iya yang mungkin tak terdengar karena pintu yang langsung didorong agar tertutup. Dari spion, Taehyung melihat dokter itu sedikit berlari ke belakang truk. Dia menunggu agak lama sampai dirasanya si dokter mungkin sudah memanjat ke badan truk. Dia mengecek spion lagi untuk memastikan. Tak ada si dokter di jalan. Pasti dia sudah naik. Maka, Taehyung pun melajukan mobilnya lagi.

Si dokter membuka slot pintu kontener Yoongi dengan pelan. Sedikit hilang keseimbangan ketika dirasanya truk itu mulai melaju pada kecepatan standar. Dia membuka pintu kontener Yoongi, menampakkan kegelapan dengan sedikit cahaya dari ventilasi. Samar dia dapat melihat lelaki depresi itu tengah tidur di sofanya. Meringkuk dengan selimut. Seperti kepompong yang menanti akhir masa evolusi. Efek obat itu mungkin akan segera habis, jadi si dokter berniat untuk memberi Yoongi obat lagi jikalau dia terbangun.

Mengabaikan goncangan, dia berjalan mendekat dan duduk di sedikit spasi di sofa itu. Pas sekali untuk ditempatkan bokongnya. Yoongi yang meringkuklah yang memberinya tempat. Jika dia meluruskan kaki, si dokter tak akan dapat tempat untuk duduk. Kaki putih yang tak terbalut alas itu dia tarik sedikit untuk ditaruh di atas pahanya. Dia pijat-pijat sedikit dan Yoongi melenguh, tapi bukan lenguh terganggu sepertinya. Karena si dokter percaya ilmu pijat-urut yang dia pelajari dari terapis kenalannya cukup membuat Yoongi nyaman; merilekskan otot-ototnya yang kaku karena terus meringkuk.

"Baby G, apa yang kau lakukan...?" Yoongi masih terpejam tapi tangannya mencoba menghentikan pijatan itu. Dia menarik kakinya turun dan tubuhnya otomatis bangun terduduk. Selimut itu berada di pangkuannya. Mata yang rapat itu terbuka-tertutup lambat sekali. Si dokter tahu efek obatnya masih ada sedikit. Tapi kalau Yoongi benar-benar sadar sebelum mereka sampai tujuan, gagal sudah rencananya.

Maka, dia pun segera mengeluarkan seplastik kecil obat dari saku jasnya. Dia meraih botol air mineral yang masih sisa seperempat isinya. Ada di lantai dan dia yakin kalau itu jatuh dari tempatnya karena laju truk—atau karena peletakan kontener yang tak begitu mulus. Seraya memasukkan serbuk obat tidur ke dalam air, dan mengocok-ngocok botolnya, dia terus memerhatikan Yoongi.

"Yoongi—" dia seketika menutup mulut setelah memanggil nama itu. Cerobohnya dia lupa untuk menyetel suaranya agar melengking seperti Baby G. Tapi melihat reaksi Yoongi yang masih terkantuk-kantuk, si dokter sedikit lega karena mungkin dia tak mendengar panggilan itu. "Barbie- _yah_."

Kali ini mungkin karena dia mendekat, Yoongi merespon. "Apa?"

"Kau pasti haus, _kan_? Mau minum?"

Botol itu dioper ke tangan Yoongi. Dibukakan tutupnya agar bisa langsung dia minum isinya. Yoongi pun tanpa pikir panjang langsung menenggak air itu sampai tetes terakhir. Dia mengecap-kecap lidahnya setelah minum. Rasanya aneh ketika ada air yang membasahi mulut dan kerongkongannya.

"Sudah tak haus lagi _kan_?"

"Tidak..." dia menjatuhkan botol itu ke lantai (membuang lebih tepatnya), kemudian bersandar di bahu si dokter dengan manjanya. Dia menarik selimut yang dia pangku tinggi-ringgi untuk menutupi lutut yang dia tekuk. Dia meringkuk lagi tapi dalam duduknya.

Si dokter mengangkat tangan tinggi dan menyelipkannya di belakang punggung Yoongi, jatuh di bahunya dan meremasnya pelan-pelan. Sementara Yoongi mulai tidur lagi, dia memerhatikan bagaimana lelaki itu menempel padanya seperti kucing. Sayang memang, gelap sekali di dalam kontener itu hingga dia tak bisa melihat wajah tidur Yoongi secara jelas. Yang bisa matanya andalkan hanya cahaya remang dari ventilasi. Itu pun akan hilang jika truk mulai jauh dari lampu jalan yang dilewati.

Lama dia terjaga merasakan goncangan kontener yang tiada henti. Tapi diam tak melakukan apa-apa membuatnya bosan. Maka dia pun memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan matanya barang sebentar. Ikut merasakan nikmatnya tidur malam. Jarang-jarang dia tidur di waktu yang sama dengan orang pada umumnya. Jadi, tak ada salahnya, dia pikir.

Dokter itu pun menyandarkan kepalanya di ubun-ubun Yoongi. Tangannya beralih membelai rambut itu. Kusut ketika dia coba sisir dengan jari. Ada beberapa bagian yang terpilin. Karena agak risih, si dokter tak jadi tidur. Dia lebih penasaran pada rambut Yoongi yang sekusut itu. mengandalkan insting dia pun mulai merapikan rambut Yoongi dengan jari-jarinya yang menggantikan sisir. Ketika bertemu pilinan, dia tarik helainya satu-satu dengan pelan. Entahlah, walau dia dokter dia tak paham mengapa dia selalu risih pada hal-hal yang tidak teratur. Seperti rambut Yoongi misalnya. Mungkin kalau rambutnya sudah tak benar-benar kusut, barulah dia bisa tidur nyenyak.

Yoongi tidak merespon ketika rambutnya dimainkan, tapi dia malah semakin menyamankan diri dengan berpindah dari bahu si dokter ke pahanya. Bersandar di sana, menggantikan bantalnya yang sudah tipis.

"Berapa hari kamu tidak menyisir? Astaga. Kalau punya anak sepertimu saya akan memarahinya tiap pagi. Atau saya potong rambutnya jadi botak supaya dia tidak perlu repot menyisir rambut," celoteh si dokter. "Kamu kutuan tidak?"

Dia mungkin sudah terbang ke alam mimpi hingga tak ada jawaban yang terdengar. Si dokter tak lagi memainkan rambut itu ketika dirasanya bagian yang kusut sudah rapi semua. Tangannya beralih mengelus-elus pundak Yoongi dengan sayang. Iya, semua pasiennya dia sayang. Karena tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan rasa sayang untuk mengobati seseorang. Dia dokter yang tulus membantu setiap pasiennya untuk keluar dari masalah. Dia ingin mereka sembuh dan sehat kembali. Dia memupuk harapan tiap kali dia mencoba cara untuk menyembuhkan mereka yang sakit. Termasuk Yoongi. Dia sangat berharap kalau lelaki itu bisa terlepas dari jeratan depresi yang merusak isi kepalanya...

"Yoongi, saya harap mimpimu indah. Saya harap kamu tidak bermimpi tentang hal-hal buruk di Seoul. Saya harap kamu bertemu dengan para peri. Bertemu dengan Buzz Lightyear atau Doraemon di sana. Supaya kamu tenang, tidurmu nyenyak, dan kau bisa bangun dengan perasaan bahagia. Karena ada banyak hal di luar sana yang mungkin lebih baik dari apa yang ada di hadapanmu selama ini. Di luar sana tak ada debu dari jalan layang dan klakson mobil yang mengisi malammu, tak ada bising kereta, tak ada karat yang mengganggu, tak ada preman yang mungkin bersiul-siul padamu. Di luar sana ada kehidupan yang lebih baik, yang pastinya tak akan membuat kepalamu pusing memikirkan esok kau harus makan apa, esok kau harus berlari ke mana. Saya harap kamu bisa melupakan segala masalahmu. Saya harap jika kau bertemu dengan Doraemon dalam mimpimu, dia akan memberimu alat ajaibnya sehingga kamu bisa melupakan itu. Tidurlah yang nyenyak. Saya akan membawa kamu ke tempat yang paling indah di muka bumi ini."

Dokter itu berhenti mengelus pundak Yoongi ketika melihat ada kerutan di dahi lelaki mungil itu. Dia ingat pada ajaran ibunya, tiap kali melihat dirinya merengut, sang ibu akan selalu mengecup keningnya agar kerutan itu hilang. Maka, agar wajah itu mengendur, si dokter menundukkan kepalanya untuk mengecup kening Yoongi.

 _Cup_. Dia menciumnya tak singkat tapi juga tak lama. Sejenak dia menatap wajah itu setelah dia jauhkan diri. Yoongi memang cantik, dia akui. Bahkan dalam kegelapan bisa terlihat alisnya yang tebal, bulu matanya yang lebat, dan ujung hidungnya yang bulat. Hanya saja dia sakit.

Si dokter melihat bulu mata itu bergerak naik terbuka, menampakkan bola yang memantulkan sedikit bias cahaya dari ventilasi. Dia melihat mata Yoongi, bola matanya yang menatap.

"Park Jimin."

Si dokter melotot ketika mendengar sebutan namanya itu. Dia tersentak dan reflek menjauh ketika menyadari bahwa Yoongi telah membuka mata dan sedang menatapnya tajam.

"Y-Yoongi?"

"Berani-beraninya kau mengecup keningku."

 _Plakk!_ Yoongi melayangkan tangan itu ke pipi si dokter, menamparnya dengan amat keras. Kemudian dia bangkit berdiri, melompat turun dari sofa. Dokter itu masih terkejut karena ditampar, tapi Yoongi berteriak kemudian,

"KAU TELAH MEMBOHONGIKU! BABY G TIDAK BICARA SAYA-SAYA SEPERTIMU! BABY G TIDAK BERSUARA JELEK SEPERTIMU!"

Dia jelas syok diteriaki. Jadi sedari tadi Yoongi tak benar-benar tidur dan masih mendengarkannya bicara?

 _Damn!_ Dia sudah ketahuan kalau begini!

"Yoongi, saya bisa jelaskan—"

"Tidak!"

Semakin si dokter maju semakin pula Yoongi mundur.

"Saya bisa jelaskan, ada maksudnya saya seperti ini. Tadinya saya tidak ingin sampai membohongimu, tapi saya pikir—"

"AKU TIDAK MAU DENGAR ALASANMU!"

 _Duak!_ Dokter itu jatuh terduduk setelah punggungnya menghantam pintu. Yoongi menendangnya dengan tenaga besar. Saking besarnya, bahkan benturan yang tak terelakkan itu sampai-sampai dapat merusak slot pintu. Mur yang menempelkan slot itu lepas dua dan pintu pun terbuka begitu saja ketika truk melewati bagian jalan yang berlubang. Angin masuk tanpa permisi. Si dokter mencengkram sisian bingkai pintu dengan tangannya, sambil meringis nyeri habis ditendang. Dia terduduk di tempatnya, memegangi perut. Sekilas dia melirik ke belakang, jalanan benar-benar dia tinggalkan karena truk itu masih terus melaju.

"Brengsek..."

Seakan tak cukup dengan menendang, Yoongi mendekat dengan menyeret selimut lusuhnya.

"Tunggu dulu, maafkan saya, maafkan—" tak sampai pada akhirnya, kalimat itu terputus karena selimut Yoongi yang tiba-tiba membungkus si dokter dari bagian kepala ke bawah. Dia sedikit tertarik ke depan karena Yoongi memegangi ujung-ujung selimut itu dengan kuatnya. Dia dililit selimut. Lehernya tercekik dan dia jelas tak bisa bernapas.

"Bajingan kaaauu!"

"Yoongiii!" pekikan itu terbungkam kain. Yoongi menyeret si dokter dengan ujung selimut yang masih dia pegang. Caranya seperti menggusur sapi. Sarat paksaan dan tak peduli meski orang yang kepalanya dia karungi itu tersiksa. Kaki itu terseret, melangkah dengan tahanan tapi juga setengah pasrah. Si dokter mungkin ingin melawan tapi napasnya yang sudah diambang batas yang jadi masalah. Selain itu, tenaga Yoongi yang murka tak pernah dia kira akan sebesar itu.

Yoongi menendang meja dan satu kursi bekas tempatnya makan bersama si dokter dengan sembarang. Goncangan kontener membuat meja dan kursi yang jatuh itu terseret lebih jauh. Sisa satu kursi, Yoongi menarik dokter itu dan menghempaskannya di sana dengan kasar. Saat si dokter telah terduduk, barulah Yoongi melepas lilitan selimutnya.

Dokter itu terbatuk-batuk, mencoba mengais napas sebanyak yang dia bisa. Dadanya sakit seperti teriris karena kehabisan oksigen. Tapi ketika dia yang tak berdaya itu tengah mengisi paru-parunya, Yoongi mengambil dua untai tali dari dalam lacinya. Dia bawa tali itu ke hadapan si dokter dan tanpa bicara apapun, meninju pipi itu sekali kemudian dia berjalan memutar ke belakang kursi, menarik dua tangan si dokter dan langsung mengikatnya dengan tali. Dia membuat simpul mati yang dia ikat sangat kuat.

"Y-Yoongi!" kaki kursi yang diduduki si dokter terketuk-ketuk ke lantai karena dia terus bergerak. Yoongi tak suka suara itu. Maka, dia pun memutuskan untuk mengikat kaki dokter juga. "Yoongi apa yang kamu lakukan?!"

"DIAMLAH BAJINGAN!"

"Yoongi, lepaskan saya!"

"TIDAK!" Yoongi yang telah selesai mengikat kaki itu kemudian berjalan tergesa untuk mengambil pisau yang dia taruh di laci alat makan. Kilapnya nampak ketika truk itu melewati lampu jalan. Si dokter bergidik ngeri di tempatnya duduk. Apalagi, ketika Yoongi mengacungkan pisaunya, dia nampak seperti boneka pembunuh di film lama, bedanya Yoongi tak berambut merah.

Oh, sial. Boneka yang dia lupa siapa namanya itu adalah salah satu perusak masa kecil si dokter. Boneka itu benar-benar mengerikan baginya, dulu sampai sekarang. Dan Yoongi dengan rambut kusut, baju lusuh dan pisau itu benar-benar menyerupai si boneka terkutuk.

"Kalau kau bicara lagi akan kugorok lehermu." ancaman itu membuat si dokter mengatupkan bibirnya rapat. Yoongi mengelus bagian tajam pisaunya dengan tangan. "Aku benci suaramu. Ah tidak. Aku benci semua yang ada pada dirimu, Park Jimin."

Si dokter memejamkan matanya dengan takut. Dia pun berdoa dengan suara bergetar. "Ya Tuhan, ampuni dosa-dosa saya... tolong selamatkan saya..."

"TUHAN TIDAK AKAN ADA UNTUKMU!" Yoongi menghardik dengan keras. Pisaunya teracung tepat di depan wajah si dokter.

Tapi tak lama setelah hardik itu, mereka sama-sama terkejut ketika merasakan goncangan yang berhenti. Kontener tempat mereka berada benar-benar tak bergerak. Si dokter mengintip pada pintu terbuka yang sedikit terhalang oleh badan Yoongi. Benar. Jalanan di sana tak nampak menjauh. Berarti truk itu tak sedang melaju.

"Kau lihat apa?! Kau tidak boleh pergi kemana-mana!" bentak Yoongi.

Si dokter tersentak kaget. "T-tidak, saya tidak akan kemana-mana. Lagipula tangan dan kaki saya kamu ikat, bukan? Saya tak akan bisa pergi hanya dengan mulut saya ini...heuungg..." dia merengek walau tanpa tangisan. Dia merasa ajalnya sudah dekat kalau begini. Harapan satu-satunya adalah Taehyung. Dalam hati, dia terus berdoa semoga berhentinya truk itu akan mendatangkan Taehyung padanya.

"Berhenti merengek! Bajingan sepertimu tak pantas merengek seperti itu tahu!"

"Tapi kau sungguh membuat saya takut..."

"DIAAAM!" Yoongi ngos-ngosan habis berteriak. Dia tetap mengacungkan ujung pisaunya sementara matanya tak lepas dari dokter itu. "Tak kuduga hal yang sama akan terulang lagi. Kontenerku yang dibawa pergi entah kemana. Tapi sekarang, lihat, kaulah yang duduk di kursi itu. Bukan aku. Jadi kau tidak bisa melecehkan aku dengan meremas-remas dadaku semaumu!"

Dokter itu kaget lagi. Dia khawatir akan kena serangan jantung kalau Yoongi terus membentaknya begitu. Inginnya dia bantah karena dia sama sekali tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana sensasi menyentuh dada Yoongi. Tapi kalimat yang diucapkannya itu seolah memang benar dia pernah dilecehkan. Si dokter menunduk pasrah, kalau dia bicara, pisau itu pasti akan menusuknya.

Di tengah keputusasaan, si dokter yang menjatuhkan matanya ke bawah itu melihat ada sorotan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam kontener.

Demi Tuhan, doanya dikabulkan!

"T-Taehyung!"

Si dokter dengan yakin menyebut nama orang di ambang pintu itu. Siapa lagi yang datang kalau bukan Taehyung? Malaikat maut?

"Y-Yoongi?" Taehyung gagu. Senter itu hampir lepas dari genggamannya. Kakinya mundur selangkah.

"Dia menipuku, dia bukan Baby G..." geram Yoongi dengan nada rendah yang mematikan.

"Taehyung, tolong sayaa!" seru si dokter. Taehyung hanya melihat mereka secara bergantian dengan takut yang bercampur terkejut yang tak habis-habis. Senternya berlawanan dengan bias lampu jalan. Dia tak lagi berani menyorot setelah menemukan wajah sangar Yoongi yang benar-benar menakutkan.

"Kenapa dia minta tolong padamu? Tidakkah kau datang untuk menolongku?"

"Ah, Y-Yoongi, tunggu dulu. B-bisa kau taruh pisaumu dan lepaskan dia?" Taehyung meminta dengan gestur mengajak damai. Dua tangan di udara. Tapi dia tak pandai berdiplomasi sehingga dia tak tahu akan bagaimana respon Yoongi kemudian.

"Uwah! ampuun! Saya masih ingin hiduup!" si dokter memekik ketika tangan Yoongi mencengkram dagunya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya Taehyung panik.

"Ah... dan apa yang kau lakukan? Kau minta aku untuk melepaskan dia? Kau mau membantunya? Kau bersekongkol dengannya untuk menculikku? Kukira kau akan jadi _superhero_ yang datang menyelamatkanku di sini."

Taehyung gemetaran. Dia bukan _superhero_ dan dia tak sangka saja situasinya akan separah ini. Benar-benar jauh dari yang dia pikirkan. Nyatanya konsultasi dengan tenang, atau adegan seks dua orang itu tak terjadi. Malah, ini seperti satu bagian cerita dari film _thriller._

"Y-Yoongi, kumohon. Jatuhkan pisaumu itu, kau membuatku takut..."

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan menurut padamu yang mengkhianatiku!"

Otak Taehyung terpecut. Seperti disambar petir tiba-tiba. Perkataan Yoongi menyadarkannya bahwa dia tak bisa terus-menerus menjadi Taehyung yang jujur. Jika dia terus begini, dia akan terjebak dalam situasi berbahaya ini selamanya. Dia harus memikirkan cara agar Yoongi tenang, dan dokter itu dapat dia bebaskan. Dalam diamnya yang sarat kerumitan otak, dia menemukan cara. Satu. Dari yang pernah dokter itu katakan saat mereka mengobrol sebelumnya.

Tentang memaksa. Tidak. Bukan. Tentang membohongi Yoongi. Ah, keduanya!

"Aku tidak menghkianatimu, percayalah. Aku datang dari jauh hanya karena dirimu. Kau tak tahu aku menghajar berapa orang sebelum ini? Aku berkelahi dengan para _bodyguard_ berbadan besar. Aku pukul mereka, aku tendang, dan mereka K.O di hadapanku. Lalu aku mengikutimu sampai ke sini." bualnya. "Tapi aku datang bukan untuk menolongmu..."

Yoongi tak puas dengan jawabannya. Taehyung menelan ludah karena dia tak berbakat untuk berbohong sama sekali. Yang terakhir tadi benar-benar jujur. "Dasar tukang bohong." Yoongi memicingkan mata. "APA HARUS AKU MENGIKATMU JUGA?!"

"YA AKU TAHU AKU BOHONG TAPI AKU BELUM SELESAI BICARA! DIAM DAN DENGARKAN AKU!"

Taehyung tak sadar sudah membalas Yoongi dengan bentakan yang tak kalah kerasnya. Dia sedikit merasa bersalah ketika samar menangkap raut wajah Yoongi yang berubah takut—entah sedih atau bagaimana. Wajah itu seperti dirajam secara tak kasat mata. Sangarnya hilang tiba-tiba.

Tadinya dia hendak minta maaf, tapi kembali mengingat pembicaraannya dengan si dokter, bahwa harus sedikit ada paksaan supaya Yoongi mau menurut, maka Taehyung memunculkan niat untuk terus mempertahankan mode tegasnya itu.

"Yoongi. Dengarkan aku." dia mendekat dengan keberanian yang dia pupuk di tiap langkahnya. Yoongi masih tak bergeming, tapi pisau itu sudah tak lagi teracung. Hanya dia genggam di tangannya. "Aku ke sini tidak untuk menolongmu, karena kau sama sekali tidak berada dalam masalah yang mengancammu. Tidak."

Taehyung terus menatap mata Yoongi tanpa dia putus. Bahkan, ketika dia meraih tangan Yoongi untuk kemudian dia ambil pisaunya pun, mata itu masih terus dia tatap lamat-lamat. Hanya ketika dia menaruh pisaunya di lantai, dia berpaling. Itu pun hanya sesaat, karena setelah pisau itu dia tendang jauh, dia kembali pada Yoongi.

"Lihatlah orang yang kau ikat di kursi itu." titahnya. Yoongi menurut dengan menolehkan kepala dan melihat si dokter yang tak berdaya di kursinya. "Dia adalah orang yang ingin membantumu lepas dari hal-hal yang membuatmu sakit kepala dan susah tidur selama ini."

Nadanya melembut, Yoongi merasakan pinggangnya disentuh oleh tangan Taehyung. Lantas dia melirik lelaki itu. "Tapi dia—"

"Ini semua ada tujuannya, Yoongi. Kau ingat _kan_ , saat aku membawamu ke klinik dan memperkenalkannya padamu? Kau ingat saat dia mengunjungimu dan kau tolak dia?"

Yoongi menatap Taehyung nanar.

"Jika yang kau ingat adalah penculikan dan pemerkosaan yang dia lakukan, maka itu hanya ada di dalam kepalamu dan tak benar-benar terjadi, Yoongi."

Si dokter terkejut mendengar tuturan Taehyung. Dia tak pernah tahu kalau alasan Yoongi begitu membencinya karena alasan itu. Apa? Penculikan dan pemerkosaan? Kalau penculikan, apa yang dilakukannya dengan membawa Yoongi dan kontenernya ini bisa dikatakan serupa, tapi, soal pemerkosaan, dia sedikitnya tak terima. Itu tak beradab, biadab namanya.

"Saya tak pernah memerkosamu." geleng si dokter tak terima. "Saya tipe pria yang tak akan memaksa pasangannya hanya untuk melampiaskan napsu. Bahkan mau kencan saja saya ijin pada orangtua pacar saya dulu."

"Kau punya pacar?"

Si dokter terkejut dengan pertanyaan Yoongi yang tiba-tiba. "D-dulu. Sudah putus." Eh sebentar. Dia bertanya? Kenapa nadanya sarat cemburu?

"Kau sudah dengar kata-katanya barusan, _kan_? Sadarlah Yoongi. Kau depresi. Kau berhalusinasi karena obatmu. Terima saja kalau yang kau anggap nyata itu hanya khayalanmu belaka." Taehyung menangkup wajah Yoongi dan bicara tepat di hadapannya. Dia benar-benar serius. Dia lelah menghadapi Yoongi yang uring-uringan dan kali ini masalah emosi itu telah sampai pada titik keterlaluan.

Yoongi membalas tatapan Taehyung dengan dua alis yang naik. Ada rasa takut dan sakit mendengar perkataannya.

"Mari kembali pada kenyataan. Di sini ada dokter Park yang akan membantumu untuk sembuh, pun dengan aku yang akan mendampingimu. Kau hanya harus percaya pada kami." Taehyung mengelus rambutnya dari depan hingga poni itu tersibak ke belakang mengikuti arah gerak tangannya.

Yoongi masih menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang sama.

"Sekali ini saja, jangan percayai dirimu sendiri, karena kau telah termakan tipuan Yoongi yang tak sehat..." Taehyung membungkuk dan mendekat lagi pada wajah bimbang itu. "Kau adalah Yoongi yang sehat, jadi dengarkan aku dan percayalah padaku. Ya?" bujuknya dengan halus.

Si dokter hanya bisa jadi penonton. Dia cukup takjub melihat usaha Taehyung untuk memenangkan hati Yoongi. Dia kira hidupnya memang akan berakhir di tangan pasiennya itu, tapi rupanya Taehyung seorang penyelamat.

"Dokter Park tidak salah apa-apa. Jadi tolong lepaskan dia."

Yoongi melihat pada si dokter, lalu bergantian pada Taehyung. Dia tak mengatakan apa-apa. Sampai Taehyung berniat untuk melepas ikatan dokter itu sendiri. "Aku lepas talinya boleh ya?"

Dia terus menatap Yoongi saat bicara. Masih tak ada jawaban. Tapi dia nekat memungut pisau yang tadi sempat dia tendang. Dia berani karena dia yakin Yoongi telah lebih tenang sekarang. Yoongi tidak akan bertindak brutal lagi. Jika ditatap terus, dia yakin Yoongi hanya akan menaruh perhatian padanya.

Kemudian pisau itu dia gunakan untuk memutus ikatan pada tangan dan kaki si dokter. Melihat dokter itu telah bebas dari ikatan, Yoongi merasa tak rela. Tapi juga bingung. Dia tak tahu harus percaya pada siapa. Dia pusing. Kepalanya berat sekali.

"Dokter, maaf..." lirih Taehyung.

Si dokter memegangi pergelangan tangannya yang lecet-lecet. "Tak apa."

"Yoongi, minta maaflah pada dokter Park..." lalu dia melirik Yoongi dan menyuruhnya untuk minta maaf.

Yoongi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan. Seperti tak mau mendengar Taehyung. Seperti tak mau terima pada kenyataan. Dia menundukkan kepalanya dalam, kemudian di langkah terakhir bokongnya membentur meja. Dia memegangi tepian meja itu dengan tangannya.

"Tidak..."

 _Bruk!_ Yoongi tiba-tiba jatuh. Mereka berdua dibuat panik karenanya. Taehyung dan si dokter segera berlari menghampiri Yoongi. Tapi ketika dilihat lagi, ternyata Yoongi tak apa-apa. Dia malah bernapas teratur seperti orang tidur. Memang tidur sepertinya. Hanya saja caranya sungguh membuat orang lain terkejut.

Taehyung dan si dokter mengela napas lega. Kemudian dokter itu berdiri dengan ringisan sakit. Sedang Taehyung masih duduk bersimpuh memangku Yoongi.

"Dok..."

Dia melihat pada dokter itu. Penampilannya sudah tak keru-keruan. Betul-betul nampak habis disiksa. Agaknya dia jadi bimbang, kalau begini ceritanya, rencana dokter itu apa akan berakhir di sini saja?

"Lalu... bagaimana dengan rencana Anda, dok? Maaf jika saya turut merusaknya." tanya Taehyung.

"Tidak, tak apa. Saya masih akan melanjutkan rencana ini." dokter itu melirik Yoongi yang tergeletak nyenyak. "Kita akan tetap membawanya ke pantai."

"Baiklah..."

Lantas Yoongi dibawa oleh Taehyung untuk keluar kontener. Taehyung yang berinisiatif untuk menggendong Yoongi karena tak mungkin si dokter yang melakukannya. Dia pasti lelah sudah menghadapi kebrutalan Yoongi yang mengamuk. Meski Taehyung tak tahu apa yang terjadi sebelum dia masuk ke dalam kontener itu, tapi dia percaya pasti ada sesuatu, pasti Yoongi sangat tak terkendali hingga pipi si dokter lebam. Kalau meliriknya, dokter itu juga sesekali memegangi perutnya. Entah sakit karena apa, tapi Taehyung merasa bersalah.

Mereka naik. Pintu ditutup. Mesin truk dihidupkan. Taehyung tetap pada kemudi, sedang Yoongi duduk berdua bersama si dokter di sampingnya. Dokter itu mengambil tempat di dekat pintu. Kemudian, perjalanan itu pun dilanjutkan kembali.

.

.

.

 _Fixed_

.

.

.

Si dokter banyak melihat keluar selama perjalanan. Kepalanya selalu menengok ke samping, melihat lapang tanah dan suasana pesisir lewat kaca—tapi tidak dengan kaca depan. Sedang Yoongi masih lelap tidur bersandar kepala pada dokter itu. Entah karena dia lelah atau memang itu efek dari obat yang dia minum sebelumnya. Wajahnya begitu damai. Hidungnya kembang-kempis lucu ketika dia bernapas. Mulutnya terbuka sedikit dan itu memang kebiasaannya kalau tidur. Taehyung meliriknya sesekali, lalu tersenyum. Dia mengagumi Yoongi dalam diam.

"Taehyung _-ah."_ akhirnya setelah sekian lama, dokter itu bicara juga.

"Iya, dok?" jalanan yang terus lurus membuat Taehyung dapat mengemudi dengan santai.

"Saya punya kenalan yang menyewakan rumah di sekitar pantai. Apa kau mau tinggal di sana dan menemani Yoongi?"

"Ha? Saya?"

"Ya, apa kau mau?"

Taehyung melihat jalanan yang luas dan cukup lengang. Dia mendengung sambil berpikir. Tapi, apakah perlu dia berpikir lagi untuk kebaikan yang ditawarkan oleh dokter itu? Jika menolak dia akan sangat tak sopan, tak menghargai. Jadi, jika dia terima, bukankah niat baik itu terlaksana dan jadi bermanfaat?

"Ya, saya mau." akhirnya dia mengiyakan dengan mantap.

"Terimakasih kalau begitu. Saya akan datang sesekali jika saya punya waktu luang. Untuk melihat keadaan kalian." si dokter membenarkan posisi kepala Yoongi yang merosot. "Tapi soal rumah sewaan itu, kalian yang bayar sendiri ya. Saya hanya bisa bantu carikan tempat saja."

Sekilas Taehyung melirik dan melihat ada senyum lebar yang terukir di bibir itu. Taehyung mengkhayalkan mungkin nanti si dokter akan menemuinya dengan rambut yang sudah kembali perak secara utuh.

Mengingat tentang perkataan si dokter tentang jiwa dan hati yang berpindah, dari yang tak cukup baik kepada yang baik, dari yang baik kepada yang lebih baik, Taehyung merasa apa yang dia alami sekarang cocok dengan kalimat itu. "Jadi saya benar-benar _hijrah_ bersama Yoongi ya?"

Si dokter melepas kekeh pelan. "Iya, kamu _hijrah_."

Mereka tertawa ringan, sedang Yoongi sama sekali tak terganggu. Hangat udara pesisir menyapa ketika si dokter sedikit menurunkan kaca jendelanya. Taehyung mengikuti, dan bau laut tercium.

"Hiduplah dengan tenang di sana..." kata si dokter. "Suatu hari mungkin ketika saya berkunjung kalian sudah punya sebelas orang anak."

Taehyung tergelak. "Banyak sekali! Itu tim sepakbola namanya!"

Langit benar-benar terbentang luas. Awan-awan seolah dibentuk memanjang, tak bertumpuk. Seperti tirai yang dibuka agar mereka dapat melihat bentangan itu dengan jelas. Terik matahari menandakan hari yang cerah. Sebentar lagi mereka tiba di pantai.

.

.

.

 _Fixed_

.

.

.

Sudah hampir tiga bulan berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Taehyung makin jarang menghubunginya mungkin karena dia sibuk bekerja. Baru beberapa hari tinggal di sana, katanya dia sudah dapat kerja di pabrik ikan tuna kalengan. Selain itu dia mengerjakan banyak sampingan yang bisa dia lakukan di rumah, seperti mengupas berkarung-karung bawang, atau menjahit mata boneka yang diproduksi oleh tetangganya.

Taehyung juga pernah bercerita kalau Yoongi benar-benar membaik. Dia tak pernah menjadi agresif sama sekali. Sehari-hari dia malah jadi seperti ibu rumah tangga yang mengurusi rumah. Bersih-bersih, mencuci, memasak. Dan si dokter sedikit iri karena dia juga ingin merasakan bagaimana masakan Yoongi. Taehyung bilang Yoongi masih suka menabur garam di atas nasinya. Tapi dia sudah melupakan kaktus, ganti menjadi lidah buaya. Katanya lidah buaya bermanfaat bagi rambutnya yang mudah rontok. Jadi dia menaruh pot lidah buaya di halaman rumah, yang kecil di dekat jendela.

Mengingat-ingat tentang Taehyung dan Yoongi membuatnya merasa rindu pada mereka. Dua orang itu seperti pasangan yang saling melengkapi, satu melayani di rumah, dan satu mencari nafkah.

Ah, mungkin benar saja jika si dokter berkunjung nanti mereka sudah punya sebelas anak.

.

Hari itu si dokter sedang berleha di meja kerjanya. Dia tak ada minat pada _game,_ atau pun teka-teki silang di koran harian yang dia beli tadi pagi. Dia bersandar kepala pada bantal lehernya yang dia taruh di atas meja. Mulutnya menyedot _jelly_ kemasan yang selalu ada di lacinya untuk menunda lapar. Rasanya sedikit bosan tapi tak ada niat juga untuk melangkahkan kaki keluar sekedar untuk membeli jajanan.

 _Drrt, drrt!_ Dia merasakan getar di telinganya. Saat bangun, ternyata sumbernya dari ponsel. Layarnya menyala. Ada telepon masuk. Nama kontak si penelepon membuatnya yang suntuk segar seketika. Tanpa basa-basi dia langsung menekan tombol hijau dengan pilihan _loud_ _speaker._

"Halo?"

" _DOKTER!"_

Bersamaan dengan teriakan itu, pintu ruangannya dibuka.

"Dok," panggil asistennya yang telah masuk ke dalam, membawa selembar kertas. "Ini, ada—"

"Oh, Seulgi. Sebentar." tangannya gestur menahan asistennya itu untuk tak lanjut bicara. "Ya, apa Taehyung- _ah_?" si penelepon adalah Taehyung, makanya dia tak mau diganggu dulu meski kertas yang dibawa asistennnya mungkin cukup penting.

" _Dia selalu mengatakan kalau dia kangen pada Anda!"_

"Siapa?"

" _Yoongi!"_

"Oohh..."

" _Kenapa respon Anda hanya oh saja? Ini masalah dok!"_

"Masalahnya apa? Hanya kangen, bukan?"

" _Hampir setiap hari dia menanyakan Anda, kalau begini terus bagaimana saya bisa punya anak dengannya?!"_

Teriakan dari seberang itu amat jelas terdengar. Asistennya itu melotot terkejut. Gerak bibirnya mengulang kata 'anak' tanpa suara. Sedang si dokter hanya meredam tawa dengan kepala yang menempel pada meja.

"Katakan padanya saya akan ke sana!" seru si dokter pada layarnya yang masih menyala.

" _Jangan kemari! Biarkan dia melupakan Anda!"_

Tawa itu makin berderai. Astaga. Taehyung sangat lucu. Dan dia ingin tahu juga bagaimana kabar Yoongi. Si dokter makin merindukan mereka saja rasanya.

"Saya akan ke sana!"

" _Jangaan!"_

Ah, dia pikir semua janji pertemuan dengan pasien hari itu akan dia batalkan saja.

.

.

.

 _Fixed_

 **END**

 **[end for real]**

 _Terimakasih untuk kalian semua yang sudah membaca series ini. Terimakasih banyak. Meski saya nggak bisa sebutkan satu-satu tapi saya bener-bener berterimakasih sama kalian semua. Really. Seneng deh kalau ada yang ngomentarin tentang cerita ini, dan ga hanya sekata-dua kata aja. Bagi saya, komenan kalian yang panjang itu adalah makanan yang sangat enak TT._

 _Saya baca juga banyak spekulasi tentang kelanjutan cerita di series ini, eheheheh. Dan satu nama yang bikin saya tercengang, wow, emejing, hei kamu Sendal Suwalo, kamu sangat cerdas, saya akui itu. Kenapa kamu bisa tahu kalau jalannya cerita ini bergantung dari pemikiran Taehyung? Kamu benar-benar 'membaca' cerita ini hahahahaha. Saya jadi ngefans. Gimana cara kita berkomunikasi? Saya ingin kenalan dengan apresiator berbakat seperti dirimu._

 _Beidewei, poros cerita ini memang Taehyung. Makanya saya bilang percaya sama Taehyung, bukan sama Yoongi ataupun saya. Kenapa pula pada suudzon sama Jimin? Dia baik loh TT. Sejujurnya, dasar dari cerita yang plotnya amburadul ini adalah bentuk dari eksperimen saya dalam menulis. Saya ingin menyatukan dua karakter, yang realis dan yang absurd. Taehyung dan Yoongi. Mereka ditengahi oleh karakter Jimin yang surealis. Yah, jadi begitu. Saya juga bingung ngomongnya gimana. Tau ah. Bodo amat. Yang penting beres ini cerita._

 _Terakhir, salam sayang dari KuncenKasur._

 _Sampai jumpa di ff lainnya._


End file.
